Así como eres
by LightKey27
Summary: Sufrir acoso en el colegio por ser homosexual es algo muy común actualmente, aunque no todos tienen la suerte de tener a un Kohai que te apoye incondicionalmente. Este OS participa en el evento enamorado invisible del grupo yaoi/yuri del foro Proyecto 1-8, para Ruedi.


— _ **Así como eres**_ **—**

 _ **[Daisuke x Ken]**_

 _ **Por: Lightkey27**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Los personajes de Digimon no son de mi propiedad, yo sólo los utilizo para crear historias con parejas. Este OS participa en el evento enamorado invisible del grupo yaoi/yuri del foro Proyecto 1-8, para Ruedi, con una trama dada por Genee. ¡Espero sea de tu agrado!**_

 _ **Lamento los horrores ortográficos que puedan encontrar TwT**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Terminar una relación es difícil y más cuando esa persona te importa.

Pero es aún más complicado cuando todo conspira en tu contra, aquella persona en la que confiabas termina exponiéndote en público, empujando y exponiéndote a la humillación y vergüenza de ser quien eres.

Porque enamorarse de personas del mismo género que tú no es un asunto sencillo. Ha pasado todo un año desde aquel incidente, pero las consecuencias del mismo lo persiguen en la actualidad.

— ¿Qué tenemos aquí? —nunca fue de esos chicos busca pleitos o matones que molestaban a los demás, pero los problemas siempre terminaban encontrándolo a él.

— ¿No deberías estar leyendo alguna revista de moda o pintándote las uñas? El club de arquería no te necesita—la flecha que sostenía en ese momento el peli-morado salió disparada dando justo en el blanco que tenía previsto. Los tipos se mostraron asombrados ante tal acción, sin embargo no dieron su brazo a torcer —El club de arquería no necesita a personas como tú, de modo que tienes dos opciones, sales por las buenas o sales por las malas.

La mirada desafiante que les dirigió el Ichijouji estaba llena de ira y resentimiento cuándo había pasado a ser la burla de sus supuestos amigos, aquellos con los que había compartido victorias y derrotas en el pasado mientras disfrutaban de un buen torneo de tiro al blanco.

¿Qué había sucedido? Porque le costaba creer que aquel cambio de actitud se debiera sólo a su preferencia sexual.

Aunque los golpes e insultos que estaba recibiendo en ese momento decían todo lo contrario.

.

.

.

—Por Dios Ken, mira esos moretones en tu rostro —Mimi es una buena amiga desde la infancia, han estudiado juntos desde el jardín de niños, sus padres son buenos amigos y vecinos, ella ha estado a su lado desde que tiene memoria.

Pero incluso así, no se atreve a confesarle lo que está sufriendo por el gusto sexual del que ella ya es consciente.

—Tienes suerte de que tenga siempre un botiquín de primeros auxilios conmigo, Yamato se la pasa dándose raspones y golpes mientras está en el club de baloncesto, aunque no voy a negar que verlo en ese uniforme y con su rostro de felicidad cuando anota es un regalo del cielo —fantaseó la ojimiel mientras colocaba una vendita en el rostro magullado de su amigo —Ahora, dime qué está sucediendo, dudo mucho que en el club de arquería se den situaciones en las que debas golpearte como lo estás tú, Ken —suspiró mientras lo veía a los ojos —¿Sabes que puedes confiar en mí cierto?

 _Lo sé, demonios, claro que lo sé, pero no me atrevo a decírtelo._

—Por supuesto Mimi, pero aún no es el momento —respondió con una leve sonrisa llena de tristeza, la Tachikawa lo miraba, esperando ver alguna señal de lo que sucedía con su amigo, no era justo que estando ya por graduarse le sucediera ese tipo de cosas. Tenía varias teorías que explicaban su comportamiento, pero eran demasiado crueles para ser ciertas, aunque conociéndolo, jamás le diría algo tan violento pues sabía que era muy sensible a cierto tipo de situaciones.

Por lo que hizo lo que hubiera hecho con cualquiera de sus amigos, tomó una de sus manos y le dio un beso en ella todo eso mirándolo atentamente a sus ojos.

—Yo siempre estaré contigo Ken, te lo prometo —dijo para luego brindarle una radiante sonrisa casi cegando al malherido del Ichijouji, pero una garganta aclarándose los interrumpió.

—¡Yamato! —exclamó ella feliz de ver a su novio llegar luego de las práctica que estaba teniendo, al que incluso no la dejaron entrar —Qué bueno que ya terminaste —añadió sonriente dándole un abrazo, pero el rubio tenía cara de pocos amigos, le molestaba el hecho de que ese tipo fuera tan cercano a SU novia y le valía un comino que fuera su mejor amigo, simplemente no le agradaba tanta cercanía.

Ken soltó una risa y guardó sus cosas, era obvio que Ishida no sabía acerca de sus gustos, Mimi había querido decírselo desde hace un buen tiempo, pero él le había pedido que mantuviera el secreto.

Y tal parece que ella ha cumplido su promesa, pues tener que llenar de besos a su novio para que no mal interprete la escena que ellos estaban dando era todo un espectáculo en el cual él no quería entrometerse.

—Te veo después Mimi —se despidió y podría jurar que escuchó un _Ni lo sueñes_ por parte del oji-azul, esperó la respuesta de su amiga y se retiró del lugar.

.

.

.

— ¡Quiero unirme al club de arquería! —un entusiasmado Daisuke se había presentado al salón donde se estaba realizando el reclutamiento para el club, luego de darse cuenta de que era el único de sus amigos que no pertenecía a ninguno revisó sus opciones y cuando por fin se decidió acudió inmediatamente. Había estado en todos los clubes deportivos de la escuela, como un excelente apoyo de manera que cuando alguien de un equipo faltaba él sería quien lo reemplazara, por lo que no le había pasado por la mente unirse a uno, hasta que el profesor encargado le dijo que era obligatorio. Había escuchado por parte de Hikari que lo escuchó de Miyako, que leyó los labios de uno de los chicos del club, que estaban abriendo una nueva plaza para los que estuvieran interesados.

El poder de las mujeres investigando es increíble.

Además, no estaría solo en el club, era consciente de que su senpai, Ken, era un veterano en el lugar, por lo que la emoción de competir al lado de semejante ícono de la escuela, que ha otorgado varias copas y victorias a la vidriera, era indescriptible.

Justo en ese momento se encontraba cambiándose de ropa y preparando su arco y flecha para la evaluación física, pero la naturaleza llamó y debió interrumpir sus planes para ir al baño.

Lo que le faltaba.

Fue una suerte que no hubiese ido directo a la evaluación, pues al verse en el espejo se percató de que tenía la parte superior de uniforme al revés, entró a uno de los cubículos dejando su equipo sobre el inodoro y con sumo cuidado comenzó a arreglarse su atuendo. Escuchó los pasos de los que parecían ser los evaluadores.

 _Qué suerte_ —pensó, pues los podría conocer de antemano, y fue cuando estaba a punto de abrir la puerta para ir a saludarlos que una expresión dicha por los le llamó la atención.

 _¿Qué haremos con el marica de Ken?_ —preguntó uno de ellos.

 _Si lo sacamos del equipo nuestra caída será abismal, maldito homosexual_ —comentó otro.

¿Se estaban refiriendo a Ken? Su amigo, ¿Aquel que lo da todo en ese club estaba recibiendo ese trato por parte de sus compañeros? No sabía cómo reaccionar ante el desprecio que parecían tener ellos ante su amigo, pero sólo una pregunta rondaba por su mente.

¿Ken era gay?

Si bien, nunca le había conocido una novia, lo más cercano a una era Mimi, pero ella ya estaba con Ishida y las probabilidades de que esos dos terminen son nulas, existía sólo una forma de saber la verdad y eso era por la boca del propio Ken.

Esperó a que salieran los dos estudiantes para salir del baño, intentar pensar en lo que iba a preguntarle a su amigo y concentrarse en la prueba que iba a realizar.

—Muy bien, ya es la hora.

.

.

.

Se las arregló para poder entrar al equipo, la competencia no fue fácil, pero lo consiguió, una vez se cambió de ropa salió inmediatamente en busca del peli-morado, necesitaba hablar con él, el problema era que no lograba encontrarlo.

— ¿¡En dónde estás Ken-senpai!? —exclamó como si esperara a que la respuesta le cayera del cielo, pero no fue así. Escuchó la risa de la Tachikawa aproximándose y se dirigió a toda prisa donde ella, de seguro sabía dónde estaba su senpai.

—Yamato ¿En verdad estás celoso de Ken? —Preguntó con burla la chica — ¡Eres tan adorable! —le dijo colgándosele del brazo y de paso haciendo ruborizar al rubio.

—No estoy celoso —gruñó por enésima vez. ¿Cuándo entendería que simplemente no le gustaba verla cerca de otros chicos? Y mucho menos riéndose tan amistosamente como suele hacerlo.

CON ÉL

—Lo que digas, Ya-ma-to-kun —respondió sonriente —Pero que sepas que eres el único para mí y nada ni nadie va a cambiar eso —expuso alegremente.

—Tú…eres increíble —contestó el chico con una expresión relajada, solo ella lograba ponerlo de buen humor.

— ¡Mimi-san! —gritó el Motomiya acercándose a la pareja —¿Sabe dónde puedo encontrar a Ichijouji -senpai? Es importante—y eso fue todo lo que se necesitó para que el Ishida frunciera su ceño, la ojimiel sólo suspiró por la situación y decidió contestar la respuesta del chico.

—A esta hora debe estar utilizando la piscina del colegio —respondió cordialmente — Dile que no esté tanto tiempo en el agua —lo admitía, aquello último lo dijo para hacer arder a Yamato de los celos, ya luego se encargaría de ello, tenía un buen presentimiento con Daisuke y Ken.

Y su intuición nunca le ha fallado.

Corrió todo lo que sus piernas le permitieron, directo hacia el lugar indicado, debía demostrarle a su senpai, que no estaba sólo y que tenía un amigo en quien confiar.

No tardó mucho en llegar, sin embargo no había señal alguna de la persona que buscaba, de hecho no parecía haber nadie en el lugar, al menos eso creyó hasta que alguien emergió desde el fondo del agua y seguidamente nadó hacia la orilla.

Era él.

— ¡Ichijouji-senpai! —le gritó con todas sus fuerzas, pero el chico no lo escuchaba, pues tomó impulso y comenzó a nadar de espaldas hacia el otro extremo de la piscina. El Motomiya fue hasta la entrada y se inclinó en el extremo opuesto del área a la espera de su superior.

No había forma de que no lo notara.

La concentración que tenía Ken en ese momento fue perturbada al percatarse de una sombra en el exterior, fue tanta la sorpresa que temió que se tratara de algún miembro del club que lo hubiese perseguido hasta lo que consideraba su escondite que tragó agua sin querer e inevitablemente tuvo que emerger, sabía que el club de natación no utilizaba la piscina los miércoles y el horario de clases de los demás no afectaban el suyo, por lo que con sólo una solicitud a uno de los profesores tenía todo el lugar para él sólo.

O al menos eso creyó.

— ¿Motomiya? —Qué hacía ese chico allí, se supone que nadie tenía clases a esa hora.

O tal vez.

—No culpes a Mimi, le dije que era importante —ofreció el de googles —Yo…quería hablar contigo.

Será posible que él…

— ¿De qué se trata? —no debía juzgar sin conocer las razones que le iba a dar, sería un desconsiderado teniendo en cuenta que se esforzó por encontrarlo.

—La verdad, senpai…es que he oído un rumor y yo…quería confirmarlo contigo — _Estaba perdido, él lo sabía todo._

Pero debía asegurarse.

—Y ese rumor es…

—Que eres homosexual senpai

 _Lo sabía, sabía que se trataba de eso._

Pero qué motivos tendría él para querer hablar acerca de eso.

O es que quizás lo que buscaba no era hablar, sino unirse a quienes les proporcionaban golpes.

Imposible, debía terminar con eso ahora.

—Es verdad —contestó molesto —Y si vas a ser parte de las burlas y los golpes, será mejor que dejemos esto hasta aquí, ya bastante tengo con…

—No lo haré —le interrumpió el chico —Yo estoy de tu lado senpai, en verdad yo…te admiro mucho y no creo que debas esconder quien eres por culpa del acoso —posteriormente se incorporó y le tendió la mano al peli-morado —¡Yo cuidaré de ti senpai!

La sonrisa que le brindó era tan cegadora que Ken tuvo que cubrirse con la otra mano los ojos y a pesar de que dudaba acerca de las intenciones de su kohai, aceptó su mano.

Porque ¿Quién era él para juzgar a los demás sin darles una oportunidad?

.

.

.

—Entonces, básicamente ahora él es tu sombra —la hora del almuerzo se había tornado ligeramente extraña en los últimos días, tanto para Mimi como Ken pues ahora tenían de compañía a Daisuke y no es que les molestara, al menos no a la oji-miel, sin embargo resultaba un tanto incómodo al Ichijouji pues tal como su amiga había dicho su kohai se había vuelto inseparable, en el sentido literal de la palabra, ni siquiera iban a baño sólos.

—Así es Mimi-san —contestó sonriente para después comenzar a devorar su plato de comida, mientras la Tachikawa recibía una mirada de auxilio por parte del mayor, sin embargo ella sólo le devolvió una sonrisa, estaba feliz de que su amigo tuviera a alguien, que no fuera una mujer, para poder charlar, pues sabía que era difícil para él tener que ocultar sus gustos.

—Me he enterado de que ahora ambos están en el mismo club, felicidades Daisuke-kun —felicitó la castaña al joven.

— ¡Gracias! —respondió mientras masticaba —Estoy feliz porque estoy al lado del gran Ichijouji-senpai —festejó alegremente.

—Sí…bueno, da tu mejor esfuerzo —respondió tranquilamente Ken, sintiendo como sus mejillas levemente tomaban.

—Ustedes son tan lindos —comentó la chica del grupo, su corazón _shipper_ estaba que saltaba de la alegría, después de años a la espera de la persona perfecta para Ken, finalmente los cielos habían escuchado sus plegarias.

—Permiso —interrumpió de manera cortante el rubio que acababa de llegar de su práctica, a la que sólo permitían a los miembros del equipo por estar desarrollando jugadas ultra secretas que no sería desveladas hasta el día del partido, se colocó al lado de su novia y la acercó con su brazo mientras tomaba una cucharada de su comida. El silencio reinó en la mesa, ninguno de los tres sabía qué decir ante tal acción, pero con una señal de Mimi supieron que ahora estaban de más en ese lugar.

—No puedo creer que tengas celos de Daisuke-kun —comentó la chica mientras se acomodaba en el hombro del Ishida y lo rodeaba con sus brazos, él soltó un bufido al escuchar como llamaba al chico.

—No estoy celoso —respondió secamente.

—Has dicho eso tantas veces —canturreó ella —Deberías hacer comerciales para vender hoteles.

—Mimi.

— ¿Tachikawa? —Yamato no pudo evitar no reír, su novia lograba sacarle su casi inexistente mal humor en los momentos más tensos y cuando estuvo a punto de llevar una cucharada a su boca se sorprendió al sentir en su mejilla los suaves labios de ella en su lugar.

—Eres el único para mí ¿Ya te lo he dicho no? —le dijo ella mirándolo enternecedoramente.

 _¿Cómo podía decirle no a ella?_

Y aunque no fuera un chico que le gustara hacer exhibiciones amorosas en público, simplemente sintió la necesidad de besarla.

Y así lo hizo.

Por supuesto rápidamente, no estaba acostumbrado a llamar la atención de ese modo.

—Esos dos sí que son cursis —comentó el Motomiya mientras espiaba por la puerta de la cafetería a la pareja que habían dejado, observándolos más melosos de lo usual.

—Y qué lo digas, Mimi es la reina de ese tipo de cosas —añadió Ken mientras terminaba una bebida que había comprado en una máquina dispensadora antes de ir a clases —Nos vemos después Motomiya.

—Hasta luego Ichijouji-senpai.

.

.

.

La práctica acababa de terminar, decidió quedarse un rato más practicando su puntería ni siquiera se había percatado de la hora, hasta que el conserje le informó de la misma. Había sido un día excelente, su desempeño estuvo fantástico por lo que fue bien recibido en el club, sin embargo logró percibir ese ambiente de tensión que se encontraba alrededor de su senpai, Ken, desde cortar un extremo de su mochila, hasta desconcentrarlo al momento del tiro, tenía un mal presentimiento.

Finalmente salió del salón, luego de haber ordenado todo, y se dirigió a casa donde de seguro una buena cena le estaría esperando, pero detuvo su paso al escuchar un estruendo en el callejón próximo, preocupado corrió a toda prisa para saber qué acontecía y lo que vio simplemente lo dejó en estado de shock.

Ken Ichijouji estaba siendo brutalmente golpeado e insultado por los miembros del club.

Y entonces, algo hizo click en su cerebro, todas esas supuestas bromas, esos golpes de los cuales Mimi le había hablado, esa indiferencia que mostró cuando lo visitó en la piscina.

Se trataba de _eso_

No supo cuándo ni cómo, pero su cuerpo se movió involuntariamente hacia los tres tipos que estaban lastimando a su superior.

—¡Ya basta! —exclamó tomando a uno de ellos por el cuello de la camisa y proporcionándole un golpe en la cara para poco después tirarlo contra los botes de basura, sin embargo su experiencia en peleas de cuerpo a cuerpo no era muy buena y terminó recibiendo más golpes que otorgándolos por parte de los dos restantes, de no haber sido por una patrulla que sonaba cerca del área no se hubieran librado de ellos.

 _¿Qué demonios fue eso?_ —Pensó el Ichijouji al ver a Daisuke en acción.

 _¿Se había arriesgado a que lo golpearan sólo por él?_

—¿Qué tan mal estás Motomiya? ¿Puedes levantarte? —cuestionó, sin embargo sólo escuchó unos sollozos a cambio. Sorprendido rápidamente se colocó a la altura del chico y colocó su mano sobre su hombro, debía estar muy herido para llegar al punto de llorar.

—Oye…Hay un hospital cerca, si te rompieron algo…

—¡SENPAIIII! —Gritó con lágrimas en sus ojos —No sabía nada, yo…sólo sentí un gran enojo cuando lo vi y-yo…creí que podría ayudar, pero fui un inútil —se secó los fluidos nasales con la manga de su camisa y continuó llorando.

El interior de Ken estaba lleno de una inmensa cantidad de sentimientos encontrados.

¿Cómo es que ese chico tan imprudente y activo se encontrase llorando de ese modo?

¿Por qué le estaba ofreciendo disculpas?

Y la pregunta que más le sorprendió

¿Por qué creía que se veía adorable en ese estado?

No supo cómo ni por qué, pero lo enfundó en un abrazo y comenzó a llorar también, quizás no era bueno expresándose con palabras, pero al menos esperaba que aquel gesto sirviera como disculpa y confortara al chico.

Pero aquel peli-morado no tenía ni idea del efecto que había causado en el menor.

.

.

.

¿Qué le estaba sucediendo? ¿Por qué no podía dejar de pensar en aquel suceso? ¿Por qué se lamentaba del hecho de no haber dado el siguiente paso?

¿Por qué pensaba siquiera en el siguiente paso?

Desde aquel día en el callejón se ha comenzado a sentir extraño con respecto a su senpai, cada vez que lo ve su corazón comienza a latir fuertemente llevándolo a sentirse agitado y nervioso, cuando lo ve con otros chicos desea que simplemente lo dejen sólo, en las prácticas del club se emociona cada vez que es el turno de él.

Será posible que él…

—De ninguna manera —se dijo a sí mismo, no es que encontrara desagradable tener sentimientos amorosos hacia Ken Ichijouji, pero

No porque sea gay signifique que le gusten todos los hombres, ¿Cierto?

— ¿Daisuke-kun? —no había reparado en que Mimi llevaba un buen rato llamándolo, por lo que su cara de espanto fue más que obvia —¿Qué te sucede? Te noto muy distraído —la Tachikawa hizo una pausa antes de seguir hablando, parecía meditar acerca de qué decir —¿Sucedió algo con Ken?

— ¿Qué?

—Es que he notado que él también está despistado, por eso me preguntaba si algo había sucedido — _así que era eso._

— ¿Ken-senpai te ha dicho algo al respecto?

— ¿Ken-senpai? ¿Desde cuándo se tratan así?

—Eh…Sí, bueno, es que, como ahora estamos en el club, es decir…yo

—Sólo bromeaba, es obvio que se están volviendo buenos amigos—le reconfortó sonriente —Pero estoy preocupada por él, nunca lo había visto así antes.

Y eso sólo significaba, peligro.

—Hablaré con él si lo veo, nos vemos después Mimi-san —dijo con prisa dejando a la castaña atrás.

—Los chicos de ahora —suspiró ella. _¿Qué no eran conscientes de que a una mujer no se le escapa ningún detalle?_

…

Mientras iba de camino al club de arquería observó que Ken estaba fuera del lugar de práctica, consideró que era el momento perfecto para poder hablar por lo que se acercó rápidamente a él.

— ¡Ken-senpai! —Vociferó alegre sin tardar en colocarse a su lado —¿Qué haces afuera? ¿No hay práctica hoy?

—Lo saben —murmuró el mayor —Ellos lo saben —miró al Motomiya con una expresión llena de miedo.

— ¿De qué estás…? —no tuvo que terminar de realizar la pregunta, el nombre de su acompañante se escuchó fuerte y claro desde el otro lado de la puerta, así como también el motivo de las risas que lo precedieron.

 _El hecho de que fuera homosexual._

—Estoy acabado —dijo el peli-morado recostándose en la pared y deslizándose hasta el suelo —Es mi fin.

—No digas eso senpai, aún me tienes a mí.

— ¿Qué significa eso?

 _Es verdad ¿Qué significa eso?_

—Ya te lo dije, puedes contar conmigo, estoy de tu lado Ken-senpai —la distancia entre ambos se había acortado considerablemente y sin previo aviso culminaron lo que debió ocurrir, pero no ocurrió, en el callejón.

 _ **La unión de sus labios**_

 _ **Una muestra de apoyo**_

 _ **Un pedazo de cielo**_

 _ **Un rayo de luz entre la oscuridad**_

 _ **Una sensación reconfortante**_

Así se había sentido para ambos

—M-Motomiya…

—Ahora, debo cumplir mi palabra —informó a la vez que se levantaba e irrumpía dentro del salón, una típica acción del joven. Ken por su parte decidió escuchar desde afuera.

— ¡Oigan ustedes! —llamó a los miembros del club —¿Es muy gracioso burlarse de los demás, no? —el salón entero frunció el ceño ante las palabras del que consideraban un novato entre ellos.

— ¿Cuál es el problema Motomiya? ¿Quieres decirle al marica de Ken que pase para entrenar de una vez por todas? —provocándolo, ellos sólo estaban provocándolo.

— ¿¡Qué hay de malo en ser gay!? —exclamó ante todos —¿Es que acaso son ustedes perfectos para que estén juzgando a los demás por sus gustos? ¿Qué las personas no tienen derecho a elegir lo que les gusta?

—Motomiya…

— ¿QUÉ TIENE DE MALO?

—Oye, tranquilízate…

— ¿Es que acaso van a molestar a todo aquel que piense distinto a ustedes? ¿ESO HARÁN? Pues si es así, déjenme decirles que me dan asco las personas como ustedes y prefieren mil veces ser amigo de una buena persona como Ken-senpai antes que tratar con unos ignorantes, intolerantes como lo son todos ustedes —y sin añadir más dejó el lugar, con el alumnado pensando en sus acciones y una práctica que obviamente no se realizaría.

Tras salir del lugar cerró la puerta ferozmente, estaba seguro de que nadie lo seguiría, pero debía asegurarse después de todo no quería que molestaran más a Ken. Cuando buscó la mirada de su superior se encontró con un tipo con expresión de asombro y una lágrima cayendo de su mejilla al verlo.

—Motomiya tú…

—Debo irme Ken-senpai —no sabía qué decir ante lo hecho y dicho, el motivo era un misterio, pero si de esa forma lograba ayudarlo, no le importaba ser tachado de raro por todos en el colegio, aunque actualmente no se encontraba dispuesto a enfrentar cara a cara con su amigo.

 _¿Amigo?_

.

.

.

Habían pasado cuatro días ya desde aquel suceso, las cosas en la preparatoria parecían ir de lo más normal, especialmente para Ken, quien aunque de vez en cuando recibía una que otra mirada por parte de ciertos alumnos, ahora era libre de golpes y regaños, todo había vuelto a ser como era antes.

O al menos eso creía.

—Así que Daisuke hizo eso —confirmó Mimi mientras almorzaba con su amigo —Sabía que ese chico era una buena persona —admitió sonriente —Y dime ¿Ya le diste las gracias?

— ¿Gracias?

— ¿No lo has hecho? Por todos los cielos Ken.

— ¡No! No entiendes—aclaró su garganta antes de hablar —Él no se ha aparecido en el club desde entonces —confesó —Y temo que sea por mi culpa.

— ¿Acaso ustedes dos hicieron algo malo? —indagó la oji-miel.

—No lo creo.

— ¿Y cuál crees que sea la razón por la que esté actuando así? Digo, tú lo conoces más que yo.

— ¿A sí? —preguntó.

—Sí —afirmó la chica —Y será mejor que hables con él pronto, es una persona muy valiosa para que la dejes ir de tu lado.

— ¿A qué… —¡Yamato, llegaste! —ahora le resultaría imposible hablar con ella, lo estaba ignorando a propósito para no tener que lidiar con él.

Aunque lo que tenía que hacer estaba más claro que el agua.

—Ken —lo llamó ella —Ahí va Daisuke —le susurró señalando hacia la puerta de la cafetería, era su momento de intentar arreglar lo que sea que haya roto. Salió a toda prisa del lugar y fue detrás de su kohai, pero para su mala suerte éste se había percatado de que lo estaban persiguiendo y emprendió toda una carrera con el fin de evitar hablar con él.

Desafortunadamente lo perdió de vista, esto se había vuelto todo un reto personal para él, lograría hablar con Daisuke Motomiya aunque fuera lo último que haga.

.

.

.

Gracias a sus buenas calificaciones, los profesores tenían muy buena estima de él, por lo que una acción como revisar los horarios de uso de la piscina no era nada complicado de conseguir, lo que ayudaba a su verdadero propósito, encontrar la clase de Daisuke y esperarlo hasta la salida.

 _¡Perfecto!_ —había encontrado el día, lo malo es que terminaba en diez minutos y sabía que el profesor los sacaba temprano del agua para que tuvieran tiempo de arreglarse.

Dio las gracias al profesor encargado y corrió rápidamente hacia la clase de natación antes de que finalizara. Era una buena oportunidad para hablar con él. Finalmente llegó, sudando sólo un poco, después de todo era un atleta que realizaba ejercicio a diario y su condición física era muy buena, sin embargo no había señales del chico, decidió acercarse a una de las chicas que estaban saliendo y preguntar por él.

—Está resfriado y no ha asistido a clases desde ayer —le contestó.

Eso explicaba mucho.

Y a la vez representaba un problema mayor, ahora debía esperar a que regresara el chico.

O podría darle una visita sorpresa.

.

.

.

—¿Se puede saber por qué estamos aquí? Me habías dicho que íbamos a otro lugar — Ken había acudido a Mimi para que lo ayudara a conseguir la dirección de Daisuke y en menos de diez minutos ésta lo había conseguido, desafortunadamente Yamato estaba con ella y no se pudieron librar de él para cumplir con la misión, tal parece que el rubio no había escuchado los rumores del peli-morado.

¿Un problema o un alivio?

— ¡Yamato! —le reclamó sonriente —¡No seas así! —regañó entre risas —Daisuke es amigo de tu hermano, tonto.

—¡Hmph! — _qué vergüenza._

—Muy bien Ken, aquí estamos —confirmó la chica —Ahora todo depende de ti, ánimo —le alentó —Nos vemos después, Yama y yo iremos a ver una película.

—¿En serio? —preguntó asombrado el Ishida.

— _Off course, Darling~~~_ —le respondió en inglés ruborizando al rubio, si había algo que amaba de ella es que le hablara en otro idioma, encontraba aquello muy sexy.

Dejaron a Ken sólo y éste, luego de dar una gran bocanada de aire, fue en marcha de la puerta que debía tocar para entrar en el corazón de Daisuke.

De eso estaba más que seguro.

Dio rápidamente con la dirección y tocó el timbre de la residencia, creyó que no había nadie en cada pues la puerta permaneció cerrada, pero unos pasos y un leve _Ya voy_ por parte de un enfermizo Daisuke le aseguraron que sería atendido.

—Mamá, espero que hayas traído el jarabe de sabor a …fresa —el menor que llevaba una sábana encima quedó estupefacto al ver quien estaba frente a su casa.

—¡Ken-senpai! —exclamó más ruborizado de lo que ya se encontraba debido a su enfermedad.

—Buenas tardes Daisuke —saludó el peli-morado —¿Puedo pasar? —pidió amablemente y no queriendo ser grosero, lo dejó entrar.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —cuestionó a su superior —Es más ¿Cómo sabes dónde vivo?

—Bueno yo…quería hablar contigo —se justificó Ken —E hice todo lo posible por lograrlo.

—No creo que debiste ir tan lejos sólo para hablar conmigo, sólo debías esperar a que yo…—¡No! —le interrumpió Ken —No podía esperar, yo…necesito saber por qué actuabas tan distante conmigo, si es por lo que sucedió en el club quiero que sepas que…

—No es por eso —confesó el menor —No me alejé de ti por eso —lo miró a los ojos mientras hablaba —Yo…tenía miedo.

— ¿De mí?

—En parte sí, pero también tenía miedo de lo que estaba sintiendo…respecto a ti.

—¿A mí?

—¿Es que no te has dado cuenta? ¡Me gustas senpai! —finalmente lo había dicho, liberó aquellas palabras que lo estaban ahogando desde hace un buen tiempo y que probablemente, fueran el motivo de su enfermedad, pues se había quedado bajo la lluvia hace un par de días, todo debido a esos pensamientos que lo abrumaban y no lo dejaban en paz.

Pero ya no más.

—No te estoy obligando a que sientas algo por mí, yo sólo…—no pudo terminar de hablar, pues los labios de Ken asaltaron los suyos, no le importaba enfermedad alguna, tenía tanto miedo de ser rechazado por Daisuke, aquello representaría un golpe irrecuperable para él, por lo que se había abstenido a comentar sus sentimientos.

Aunque obviamente había sido un error.

—S-Senpai…

—Tú también me gustas Daisuke, me aceptaste tal y como soy, estuviste a mi lado y me apoyaste en todo momento, no puedo imaginar ser feliz con alguien que no seas tú, por eso yo, no quería arruinar lo poco que teníamos con estas emociones, pero estoy inmensamente feliz de ser correspondido…¡Achu!

—Senpai, necesitarás descansar después de exponerte a un enfermo de resfriado.

—Nunca me cansaría de exponerte ante ti, Daisuke-kun

.

.

.

N/A: OHHHHHHHHHHH Nunca me había tardado tanto en entregar un fic para un concurso, lo siento Ruedi TwT, pero finalmente aquí estoy honrando a mi vaca, he de decir que escribirlo fue todo un reto, no estoy acostumbrada a escribir acerca de estos temas, aunque me sorprendí a mi misma al ver que tenía más de 5k palabras escritas xD pero así me fue dado y Key debía cumplir OwO7

No soy experta escribiendo en el fandom de Digimon, de hecho he roto a mi pequeño ship por escribir este xD, por lo que este fic o bien me ha salido en extremo OOC o bien dio la casualidad de que mantuve la personalidad de los personajes xD El punto, y lo más importante, es que haya sido de tu agrado Ruedi, espero no te moleste el mimato que he colocado por ahí, aún no las conozco a todas, por lo que me es difícil saber sus gustos.

¡Gracias por leer! Un comentario se agradecería infinitamente OwO

-Key


End file.
